Protein detection is of profound importance in clinical research. Traditional methods of detecting proteins are generally based on absorption spectrometry, such as Bradford method and Lowry method, which involve complicated steps and have limited sensitivity with narrow linear response range. Fluorescence detection of proteins offers an attractive alternative method, which exhibit high sensitivity and fast response. Fluorescent detection is widely used in modern biomedical techniques for analysis and quantification of proteins.
It is the presence, abundance and activity of protein that controls cell function and disease. Clinical research requires protein profiling techniques which reveal characteristic protein patterns that can be compared between normal and diseased states to improve diagnosis and prognosis. Since the abnormal protein levels is related to the early disease, the protein levels can be an invaluable tool for early disease detection, which likely leads to effective treatments on patients in alleviating or stabilizing the disease process. For clinical applications, it is highly desirable to develop fluorescent probes that can quantify the protein concentration in a cost-effective manner.
For efficient drug delivery and therapeutic application, it is essential to discover site-selective and protein-selective fluorescent probes for BSA. Few BSA-selective fluorescent sensors are available and most of them are chosen from molecule library developed with major synthetic efforts